bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soñadora Hermosa
Soñadora Hermosa (lit. Beautiful Dreamer) is an arrancar Appearance She is a dark skinned arrancar who wears blue armor instead of a robe and she also wears a cape that covers her mouth. It's possible that is where her hollow hole and mask fragments are. Personality So far she has shown that she is very rude and dosen't show honorifics to higher ranking people even the Espadas. However later on it is revealed that she had some emotions as she fell in love with a human a long time ago when she was a hollow but had to kill him to survive. The incident haunts her till this day. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc She was recently intoduced in the second chapter of the arc talkiing to Asesino about his failure to kill the captains. As Asesino talked to her it is revealed that a long time ago when she was still a hollow she had to kill a boy she fell in love with in order to survive which still haunts her to this day. Momments later she begins to sing to herself and Asesino remarks that that song brings death and that Soñadora plans to kill someone. When the chapter goes back to her and Asesino she states by nodding her head that she is going to the human world. In the following chapter she is seen talking to Pequeño Demonio and Viejo Marinero. They talked briefly about why exactley she was here in the living world. Before they could finish their conversation an unknown shinigami showed up. Later the shinigami revealed himself as the 3rd Division Captain Ichiro. Both her and Viejo tried to blast Ichiro with Bala blast but he managed to block them, then he used Shunpo to get behind both of them and strike them down sending them into a building. When both arrancar recovered Viejo tried attack Ichiro with a fire blast from his cane but was unsuccessful and was blasted by Ichiro using a pink colored energy attack. She then drew her zanpakuto as well and Ichiro did the same. In the next chapter she is seen traping Ichiro in the dream world by the using he zanpakuto Cortinas Negras. She states that he cannot escape as he does not hold Cortinas Negras which dosen't seem to bother Ichiro. He tells her that his zanpakuto Hakuten grants him his dream of extringuishing the darkness. Hakuten then absorbs the darkness causing Soñadora's zanpakuto power to dissapear. Using the darkness that Hakuten absorbed Ichiro turns it into light energy and fires it at Soñadora. Before she is struck down she speaks of how Ichiro reminds her of the boy she had killed as a hollow. Her current status is unknown. She returns in the I Dance With Dead People Chapter and manages to kill Viejo by slashing his throat when he tries attacking Ichiro a second time. She then rushes in at Pequeño Demonio trying to stop him from hurting Ichiro as Ichiro reminds her of the boy she killed as a hollow. However Pequeño stabs her in the stomach with his zanpakuto and then sticks his hand down her throat. Pequeño launches a cero inside her throat thus causing her to explode killing her instantly. Powers and Abilities Cero: Like all arrancar she can use Cero. Bala: Like all arrancar she can use Bala. She used her Bala on Ichiro which he commented that it was stronger than Menos level. Hiero: Since she is an arrancar she has Hiero. Sonido: Since she is an arrancar she can use Sonido. Zanpakuto Cortinas Negras (lit. Black Curtains), it was pulled out to quickly to see it's sealed state. Resurrección: It's release command is Sueño (lit. Sleep) '' :'Resurrección Special Ability': Her zanpakuto generates a black blob that surrounds the opponent, trapping them in the dream world. Only those holding Cortinas Negras can escape the dream world (very similar to how Kaname Tosen's Bankai works). :* '''Contol Visions': While a victim is under the spell of her zanpakuto she can contol the dream world to a certain extent. She can use dark memories or fears against her opponent to break their will before killing them. * Her actual form was never seen in the manga (possibly due to the fact the darkness shrouded her appearance). Later on thanks to the author her form has been revealed. Trivia * She has a sister who is the 4th Espada Isabella Hermosa. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc